Un Espacio Inmenso
by GSMatsuri
Summary: 3 Dias, 72 Horas, Dos aldeas o 10 centimetros -sigue siendo demaciado espacio- penso el Nara mientras seguia caminando Mi 3 Shikatema, entren, leean, disfruten y comenten.


Aclaraciones:

**1- Los pensamientos e Shikamaru estan en** _cursiva_

* * *

_**Un Espacio Inmenso **_

**Tres ****días, 72 horas, dos aldeas todo eso era demasiado para alguien enamorado de muchas maneras.**

_**Tres **__**días**__ lo hace muy cansado y siendo realista no es que la pueda visitar cada fin de semana._

_**72 horas**__ lo hace muy agotador y no es que mi "queridísima" Hokage me deje salir por tanto tiempo de la aldea._

_**Dos Alde**__**as**__ lo hacen simplemente… Problemático _

-Te ves algo desconcentrado, hijo- llamó la atención su padre

-No es nada- dijo Shikamaru volteando la vista al tablero y moviendo la primera pieza que vio

-Buenos días Shikaku-san, Shikamaru- saludó su alegre sensei mientras entraba al patio –Yoshino-san me ha invitado a comer con ustedes, espero que no les moleste- agregó respetuosamente al mayor de los Nara

-Por supuesto que no, Asuma tu siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa- le respondió Shikaku –Y talvez puedas ayudar un poco a Shikamaru que esta jugando como un principiante- agregó

-¿Shikamaru jugando como un principiante?- se extraño Asuma

Shikamaru suspiro sonoramente mientras volteaba a ver sin interés las nubes ignorando la conversación de los adultos, el viento revolvió su cabello.

_Estupido viento_

Se acomodo el cabello.

_Estupido viento… siempre me recuerda a ella._

-Shikamaru ¡Te estoy hablando!- le grito su padre

-Perdón ¿Qué decías?-

-Nada…ya olvídalo- contesto seguido por un suspiro

_Bueno… si quiera ya no __me podrán ver más estupido de lo que ya estoy ahora._

-Papa, Asuma-sensei ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo el menor de los Nara. Ambos adultos se miraron extrañados pero asintieron esperando la pregunta del joven.

-¿Como…como lograron no matarse que mi mamá y Kurenai-sensei se fijaran en ustedes?- pregunto Shikamaru

Sin embargo no recibió una respuesta de los adultos sino una enorme carcajada por parte de los dos

-Valla…y yo que me preguntaba porque estabas tan desconcentrado- se burló su papa

-¡Claro! Es por esa muchacha de la arena ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah, claro! Temari- siguió su sensei

Shikamaru volteo la cara con un pequeño sonrojo

_Y yo que pensé que no podía verme mas estupido._

-No molesten asi a Shikamaru, les esta pidiendo un consejo- lo defendió su madre quien salía de la cocina

_¿Acaso mi conversación es una __función de teatro? Para saber que esto pasaría, le hubiera pedido un consejo a Neji o a Shino… siquiera ellos no se hubiera reíd._

-Bueno ya- su padre respiro profundamente –Pues Yoshino fue algo difícil, siempre ha sido muy orgullosa y pocas veces me dejaba ver sus sentimientos- suspiro su padre

-Por otro lado Kurenai siempre me decía que su carrera ninja era primero, que no podía desviarse en otras cosas- contesto su sensei

-¿Cómo lograron meterse en sus vidas?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Simplemente tuve que entender que yo veía las cosas mal, ella mostraba sus sentimientos de una manera diferente al resto, sus pucheros eran sonrisas, esas sonrisas de las que me enamore por completo- dijo Shikaku y en recompensa recibió un beso de su querida esposa

-Y bueno, yo tuve que entender que Kurenai no dejaría su carrera por que yo entrara en su vida y tuvimos que encontrar un balance, después de todo de eso se trata un shinobi, de tener una razón para luchar- dijo Asuma

Shikamaru miro las nubes. Ambos tenían razón, Temari mostraba sus sentimientos de una manera no muy normal y a la vez el sabia que ella no dejaría su camino ninja por el, sin embargo aun estaba ese espacio entre los dos

¿Lo lograrían aun si vivían en diferentes aldeas?

-Lo que me recuerda… que tenia que entregarte esto- dijo Asuma sacando de su pantalón un pequeño papelito que entrego al menor de los Nara

-¡A buena hora lo recuerdas sensei!- grito Shikamaru y sin despedirse salio corriendo

* * *

Corría tan rápido como podía, tratando de no caerse en alguno de los tejados, pero era tarde y probablemente ella estaría muy molesta.

En ese momento el espacio que los separaba era de **menos de un kilómetro y aun asi era demasiado.**

-Pensé que me habías olvidado- dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mochila del suelo y camina un poco hacia el vago

-Acabo de recibir el mensaje, ¿Por qué llegaste hoy? Se supone que llegarías mañana por la mañana- cuestiono el Nara

-La gente normal empieza diciendo "Hola"- se burlo ella con una de sus característica sonrisas

-Hola-

-Sucede que estaba un poco nerviosa porque sentía que alguien me seguía y pues me vine un poco más rápido de lo normal- explico la Sabakuno

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el Nara

-Si…solo era un estupido presentimiento

Shikamaru frunció el ceño y sonrió un poco

**10 ****centímetros seguía siendo demasiado espacio**

-Debes estar cansada, vamos te llevo a tu hotel- dijo Shikamaru

-La verdad es que me gustaría comer algo primero- pidió la Sabakuno

-Entonces te llevare a comer- dijo Shikamaru y camino hacia un restaurante, donde se disponían a comer

-Hola Temari Shikamaru- los saludo Choji -¿Van a comer?- pregunto

-si. ¿Quieren venir?- pregunto Temari

-Si ¿Verda que si Choji?- pregunto Ino

-Si claro vamos- dijo Choji

Justo al entrar Ino y Choji se sentaron de un lado de la mesa y Temari y Shikamaru del otro lado y aun asi **5 centímetros era un espacio inmenso** para el.

Pero ya no para ella, el estaba tan cerca que podía rozar su mano. Con sumo cuidado de no levantar sospechas a sus amigos deslizo su mano hasta la de el.

Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron por debajo de la mesa, ella acariciando sus dedos y el sintiendo su calor al contraste de su mano fría. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra sobre lo que sucedía debajo de la mesa, sus miradas se mantenían firmes, decididas y serenas frente a Choji e Ino. Nada. No hubo una reacción, un sonrojo o una mirada de asombro porque en eso consistía un shinobi, en no mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie ni ante cualquier situación.

Ino miro fijamente a Temari, talvez deseando que tuviera alguna otra reacción, incluso que bajara la mirada pero nada, Sabakuno Temari no bajaría la mirada ante nadie y era exactamente con eso que se podía decir que ella era la hermana de Sabakuno Gaara ¡Y que nadie lo negara!

-Chicos mejor Ino y yo nos vamos, quedamos en ayudar a Kakashi-sensei en un entrenamiento con Naruto y Sakura- dijo Choji mientras ambos amigos se levantaban

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Temari

Fue hasta que Choji e Ino estuvieron fuera del restaurante que Shikamaru volteo a ver a Temari

-**Aun es demasiado espacio**- susurro Shikamaru y abrazo a Temari

-Siempre sera un espacio inmenso pero… siempre estaremos juntos, por siempre- dijo Temari dándole un pequeño beso

-No entiendo porque contigo todo se vuelve problemático- susurro el y le dio otro beso

_No me importa que tan problemático sea, ni que tan lejos estemos…yo siempre te __querré sin importar que… yo siempre te amare._

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa**

**Yo aquí con un Shikatema que hace tiempo estaba preparando**

**No se como quedo, ni nada pero a mi me ha gustado.**

**Naara-no-temari este one-shot va especialmente para ti, hace tiempo que queria escribirte algo pero estaba corta de inspiración. Y pues ahora ya pude escribir ¡Va para ti amiga!**

**Y claro para todos los amantes /como yo/ del Shikatema!**


End file.
